


Дух праздника

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Holidays, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: В своё первое Рождество после Афганистана Уотсон борется с мрачным настроением и духом праздника.





	Дух праздника

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spirit of the Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596769) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Декабрь, как предполагается, должен быть весёлым месяцем. Это − Рождество, праздничный сезон, наполненный приёмами гостей, музыкой, вкусной едой и встречами с семьёй. Такова идея.

Но для меня, недавно вернувшегося с войны и продолжающего восстанавливать разрушенное здоровье, декабрь означал жестокий и влажный холод, который, проникая в мои кости, заставлял старые раны болеть с новой силой, как тогда, когда я только приехал в Лондон. Мне было постоянно холодно, несмотря на то, что я очень тепло одевался. Ненастная погода удерживала меня от любых видов физических упражнений и смены обстановки, поскольку мне было тяжело долго гулять, а финансы не позволяли дополнительных поездок в кэбе. Что касается встреч или развлечений, знакомых в Лондоне у меня было немного, а те, что были, жили в других городах. Я получил немного приглашений, но из-за здоровья и обстоятельств должен был отказать тем, кто мне их прислал. Это был, короче говоря, холодный и печальный месяц, полный напоминаний о том, чего у меня не было: здоровья, семьи и уверенности в будущем.

А затем в моей жизни появился Холмс.

В течение нескольких недель я его почти не видел. Он занимался расследованием, о котором ничего не рассказывал, когда мы встречались в гостиной. Чаще всего он уже удалялся к себе к тому времени, когда я появлялся на её пороге (я вставал поздно, но из-за холода и беспокойного сна, вызванного болью от ранения, едва ли могло быть иначе), и не выходил до тех пор, пока я не возвращался к комфорту и отдыху, который мог найти в своей холодной и узкой постели. Иногда он не возвращался на Бейкер-стрит в течение несколько дней. Я, возможно, волновался бы, если бы, жалея себя, я замечал что-то, кроме своего мрачного настроения. Когда мы наконец-то встречались в гостиной, я пытался спрашивать его о делах, но он мягко уклонялся от ответа, и я, будучи достаточно знакомым с ним для того, чтобы не принимать это на свой счёт, просто оставлял его в покое.

Это время для меня было не только одиноким, но и физически неуютным. Как врач я знал, что упадок духа вредит моему здоровью не меньше, чем холод и влажность. Я прилагал все усилия, чтобы с ним бороться. Когда погода позволяла, я заставлял себя выходить из дома, даже если это была всего лишь прогулка до книжного магазина на углу или табачной лавки на Оксфорд-стрит. Я брал книги в библиотеке, а Холмс оставлял мне газеты. Я разговаривал с владельцами магазинов, местным констеблем и миссис Хадсон, когда это позволяли время и повод. Это были небольшие меры, но ценные, и я постоянно напоминал себе, что если не буду этого делать, я погружусь во мрак отчуждённости. 

И я купил Холмсу рождественский подарок. Однажды утром я заметил осколки его глиняной трубки в мусорном ведре, а её обычное место на полке осталось пустым. Мои финансы позволяли купить новую трубку. Я задался вопросом, а не дело ли это рук самого Холмса. Зная скудность моих средств, он мог подстроить всё так, чтобы я мог подарить ему недорогую, но необходимую вещь. Это было похоже на моего странного друга, но казалось намного более вероятным, что у него просто не нашлось времени на то, чтобы купить новую.

Даже если он ожидал от меня именно такого подарка, он не мог предвидеть, что мне попадётся на глаза ещё и портсигар, покупку которого я тоже мог себе позволить. Он был маленьким и совершенно простым, но подходил к строгой одежде Холмса. И я знал, что во время последнего расследования его портсигар был помят (как он рассказал, во время одной особенно энергичной драки), и одна из петель была повреждена так, что тот открывался только наполовину. Делая покупку, я рассуждал, что ему, конечно, пригодится и то, и другое. 

Теперь я мог только надеяться, что Холмс проведёт Рождество на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы я сам мог вручить ему подарок. За три дня до Рождества он не появился. Можно было, конечно, оставить подарок для него на столе для завтрака, но я предпочёл бы подарить его ему лично. И ещё я хотел бы провести в его компании большую часть праздника. Возможно, это желание было эгоистичным, но при этом оно было сердечным.

И всё же, казалось, что это желание было обречено на провал. Я не видел его на следующий день и после. Перед тем, как удалиться к себе накануне Рождества, я смиренно оставил маленький, обёрнутый в яркую бумагу свёрток рядом с его местом за столом. Цвет бумаги меня не радовал, скорее наоборот.

Я плохо спал той ночью. Моё тело пронизывала боль как никогда, а дух был подавлен. Отказавшись от попытки заснуть, я заметил на окнах спальни, освещённых серым рассветом, морозный узор со стороны комнаты. Дрожа, я накинул тонкий халат, запахнув его плотнее вокруг своей худой фигуры, и поспешил вниз с той скоростью, какую позволяла моя негнущаяся нога. Я надеялся, что миссис Хадсон разожгла камин, потому что чувствовал себя полумёртвым от холода.

Камин и правда радовал пламенем за решёткой. Но гораздо больше меня обрадовал знакомый голос, поприветствовавший меня, когда я вошёл в комнату.

− Счастливого Рождества, Уотсон, − подмигнув мне, сказал Холмс от глубин своего кресла. Из глиняной трубки между его губ поднялось облачко дыма. − Трубка превосходна, мой дорогой друг; огромная вам благодарность за неё. Если бы я проходил ещё неделю с трубкой из вишнёвой древесины, я, возможно, бросил бы курить. − Он достал длинными пальцами новый портсигар − ещё один мной подарок − из кармана халата и показал мне. − А если я решу отказаться от трубки, будьте уверены, я хорошо укомплектован для того, чтобы переключиться на сигареты. Это было отличной идеей, поскольку из-за дела я был очень занят два дня и не мог сам его купить. − Затянувшись, он выпустил трубку изо рта и указал на моё кресло, стоящее рядом с камином. − Боюсь, что я оказался не столь предусмотрителен, чтобы завернуть ваш подарок, Уотсон, но надеюсь, что вы всё равно ему обрадуетесь.

− Счастливого Рождества, Холмс, − пробормотал я. Не меньше двух минут я пребывал в таком удивлении, что потерял дар речи. Сцена в гостиной была до сих пор удалена из моих ожиданий, поэтому мне с трудом верилось, что это не сон. Подойдя к креслу, я увидел нечто свернутое, похожее на тёмно-коричневую ткань. Подняв, я её встряхнул, чтобы увидеть, что это. Материал был мягким и приятным на ощупь, и я понял, что это новый халат, намного лучше того, который был на мне в настоящее время.

И судя по тому, какой тёплой была ткань, Холмс, должно быть, согревал халат у камина, пока не услышал мои шаги на лестнице.

− Моё новое дело было для портного, − продолжил Холмс. − По большой части оно было ужасно утомительным, но не без интересных моментов. А ещё, я думаю, что мои пальцы будут болеть от уколов игл и после Нового года. Но всё завершилось достаточно хорошо. Грегсон арестовал преступника вчера поздно вечером. Ему все лавры, а мне − великолепное новое зимнее пальто. Плюс ваш подарок.

Когда Холмс был в настроении, ему нравилось пускаться в разговоры, но то, что он сейчас так весело и непринуждённо болтал, было на него непохоже. И я с удивлением понял, что за этой оживлённостью скрывалось нечто другое: он нервничал. Его взгляд продолжал метаться между халатом и моим лицом, будто он не был уверен в моей реакции.

Сразу же надев новый халат, я почувствовал себя согретым с головы до пят, и не только из-за ткани. 

− Он великолепен, Холмс, спасибо. Как раз то, что мне было нужно. − Я не смог сдержать улыбку, и Холмс улыбнулся мне в ответ: 

− Счастливого Рождества.


End file.
